


Back Stories that Should Have Happened

by blueorchidboy



Category: Adventure Time, No Fandom
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Other, back story, idk stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:59:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueorchidboy/pseuds/blueorchidboy
Summary: I keep seeing all these cool background characters in all my favorite shows and they NEVER HAVE BACKGROUND STORIES and I'm just so fucking curious but it never happens so I'm doing it myself. Feel free to make suggestions, I'm just kinda making this shit up as I go.





	Back Stories that Should Have Happened

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a weird little background I wrote for Huntress Wizard but I also wrote this around midnight and I've gotten 6 hours of sleep in the past four days so just bear with me. If you want me to add anything I would love to, just make suggestions I guess.

Her name wasn’t always Huntress Wizard, you know. It’s been such a long time since anybody used her real name though, that she’s not quite sure what it is anymore. She thinks it might have been Hailey… No, that’s wrong. Harper? No, that’s not it either... Hana? That feels right. Hana. Hana Osric.

I guess that’s where we begin our story then, with Hana Osric.

Hana had only seen her parents a handful of times. They weren’t dead or anything, just busy. With what, she never did learn, but those sorts of things tend to matter less to ten-year-olds. Hana always felt close to nature. She would go into the forest behind their modest home and just sit there, feeling the energy of the forest. Around her, everything thrums with energy, the soil and the moss on the rocks, the snail making its slow descent to the top of a bush, the water trickling out of the spring. Sometimes, when she sits very quietly and the wind whispers only just barely through the trees, and the only other sound is her shallow breaths, she thinks that she can make out a voice. It scares her at first, but the more she listens, the more it sounds like… singing? It’s soft, and it soothes Hana’s building fear.

As time goes on, and Hana grows older, she spends more and more time in nature. Her parents were never really around anyway, but nowadays it feels as if she lives completely alone. She often finds herself going for weeks without seeing her parents at all. Which is fine, she thinks. She’d much rather sit by the spring, which over the last two years has grown and turned into something resembling a large stream. And it’s here that she’s sitting, listening intently to the quiet song of the forest when it happens.

It starts with silence. It’s not the kind of silence that Hana has become accustomed to. It’s alarming. Because there are no birds chirping. There is no wind filtering through the leaves to carry forth the smells and sounds of nature. All she hears is the forest song she’s always heard. But that’s it. And it is so loud, deafening almost. It hums all around her and she can feel it coming from all directions. It’s absolutely terrifying, but before she can really get a look at the blinding light coming from the sky, the humming grows louder around her, and suddenly she is no longer in the forest.

The first thing Hana feels is… warmth. She opens her eyes to notice her surroundings and sees that… she’s in a forest but... It’s not the same as the one she was just in. The whole world seems to be just endless forest, and it’s shrouded in this soft golden light. She feels a soft touch on her shoulder, and though it startles her at first, she knows that it belongs to the voice that always sings when she listens just so.

And this is when Huntress Wizard’s story truly begins. Time moves so differently in here, where the forest spirit resides. And it’s here where she lives with the forest spirit, learning magic and the ways of nature, in some world in between. He never says her name, he says it only attaches her to a past she needn’t remember. So he simply calls her “Huntress”. And this is the way it is.   
Before she even realizes it, she is no longer even sure she can be called a human. Her skin is no longer a soft brown colour and her hair no longer falls in soft black curls over her shoulders. She supposes it must be a result of all her magic training. Her skin feels more fibrous to the touch, like leaves sort of. And she’s long since stopped growing real hair, it’s just leaves and small branches that have sprouted from her head and… she looks so strange now. It would seem surreal if it hadn’t happened so gradually.

And one day, the Forest Spirit decides that she’s ready, and with nothing but a few words, her whole world in this forest just… disappears. What happened? Huntress Wizard finds herself in this strange world where everything is… wrong. But she has learned to adapt. So that is what she does.

Years pass, she thinks it might be a few hundred but she isn’t quite sure. She watches the rise and fall of kingdoms and stands as a guardian over the forest in which she resides. She still searches for the Forest Spirit. The way he just left her here was completely unfair. She has to find him and she tries and tries every way that she can think of, every evocation that she can think of. It never works. But one day, she hears the soft music of a flute from somewhere by her river, and the same humming energy surrounds her again…


End file.
